


Checking In

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: After a night spent pushing the boundaries of Kara's endurance, mostlyphysical, Lena has to check in before she can sleep.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you sure that was all right?"
> 
> There are allusions to the sex that happened before this ficlet but no actually sexytimes. Sorry folks! 
> 
> Also, sorry that I'm once again the worse with actually getting these ficlets out. I know, February was quite a long time ago now! However, there is only one more ficlet left to write for this set of prompts and I've actually been working on that one already, so, it might be up soon... Maybe. (It is a Critical Role ficlet though, so, sorry on that front if you wanted more Supercorp. There will be more from me, but not for FemFeb 2018). Thank you to everyone that's stuck with this series, I haven't been on time with the majority of them but writing them has kept me a little bit more sane around my university essays and now in the approach to exams than I would have been otherwise.

"Are you..." Lena bit her bottom lip as she braced herself over Kara. "Are you sure that was all right?"

"All right?" Kara's eyebrow rose in amusement before she released a soft snorted laugh and reached up to curl her fingers around the nape of Lena's neck. "That was far more than just 'all right' Lee. That was awesome."

"Awesome?" Lena pursed her lips and cocked one fine eyebrow. "Well, I've definitely never had it described as that before."

"Hush you." Kara rolled her eyes affectionately as she tugged Lena down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "You know that English isn't my first, or even my third, language. It isn't fair to tease me over my choice of words."

"Perhaps," The dark-haired woman chuckled, "But it is so fun to tease you darling." 

"Oh, I know." Kara grinned cheekily. "I mean... You have spent some of the last two hours 'teasing' me." 

Lena's lips twisted into a small smirk and she dipped her head to press a long kiss to Kara's waiting lips. "I did, didn't I?" She murmured as she brushed her fingers across the soft skin in the valley between Kara's breasts. "You enjoyed it though."

"I did." Kara agreed with a small nod of her head. "I always enjoy what you do in here... Not so much when I hear you whispering all kinds of dirty things when I'm with my sister. You know that she knows _something_ is happening."

"Of course." Lena said. "She's a smart woman Kara, I'd be more surprised if she thought nothing of it, I mean, you go a particularly interesting shade of pink whenever I..."

"Shush!" Kara arched her head up to smother Lena's words with her mouth. "No. I've heard enough of that tonight!"

"Oh, I suppose..." Lena hummed as she settled down to snuggle into Kara's side. "I'll let up... for now."

Kara shook her head fondly. "Just remember that J'onn can hear what you're thinking Lee. He might try not to listen, but he does catch things." 

A small smile crept across Lena's lips as she pressed her ear to the familiar comforting thump of Kara's heartbeat. "I'll be careful around 'Space-Dad' Kara. I promise. I wouldn't want you to actually die of embarrassment." 

"Good." Kara curled her arm around Lena's shoulders to tug the younger woman tighter against her chest. "I'm just glad that he can't read my mind... There are some things that I like to keep to myself."

"Such as?" Lena hummed sleepily. 

"Such as the black dress you wore to that charity dinner last month." Kara said as stroked her fingers down the length of Lena's spine and curled her hand possessively around the woman's hip. "The one with the low back..."

"I thought you liked that one." Lena murmured. "Remind me to wear it again for you." 

"I will." Kara whispered as she dropped a kiss onto the crown of Lena’s head. "Go to sleep Lee."

"All right," Lena turned her head to press a soft kiss to Kara's collarbone, "goodnight Kara."


End file.
